


Ulterior Motive

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Gen, Post Captain America #25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When she got there, she found that she should have less subtle- he invited half the crew to the bar.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

Ulterior Motive  
Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, the comic, film, actors or characters. Nothing. All of it goes to Marvel (and Disney, if I am correct).  
________________________________________

Sally thought that being conventional and going out for drinks would be the best way to go. After their show in New York, when he lifted her and two others on a motorcycle, she decided to make her move. Steve agreed to the drinks and recommended a bar he knew at his old Brooklyn neighborhood. But when she got there, she found that she should have less subtle- he invited half the crew to the bar, because he thought that she meant that they were throwing a congratulatory party for Harry the Hitler impersonator since his wife just gave birth to healthy baby girl back in Ohio.

Mindy decided to just get him to nice lonely place. She had the determination- the girl was quite experienced and seemed to get any man she wanted with her sultry eyes and long legs. In Chicago, she pretended to have a headache and leaned against him.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, it’s this heat. Could you help me to my hotel room?”

Steve nodded his head in agreement and offered his arm. Mindy took it, and feeling quite smug.

When her roommates came up three hours later, they found her stunned.

“I couldn’t do it,” she said, “I felt like a temptress.”

The other girls kept their tongue- she was a temptress but she would not corrupt Steve Rogers.

After the show in San Francisco, Annie just went right up to Steve, and flirted up a storm. Then everyone saw her slap him and walked away in a huff.

“I don’t care how much of dreamboat he is! He has no idea how to talk to women!”

And that how it went. They all tried one method or another and failed miserably. Soon, like a nation tired by a loosing war, just surrendered and no more attempts were made after. They would all admit that Steve was a very nice man, but despite him looking like, well, him, he was possibly the most clueless drip any of them has ever met.

But he kept all the riffraff from trying to get more than the show from the girls, and for that they bought him a drink- no strings attached.


End file.
